Crowley's Bride
by Jade1377
Summary: A sweet woman couldn't take letting a guilty man go free. She sold her soul to make him pay. Crowley needed a bride to keep his status as not only the King of the Crossroads but the soon King of Hell. The Misadventures of the Demonic Bride and Groom.
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday a man was let free. A child rapist who raped five little girls. He was caught red handed and the fucking jury let them go. I had to figure out a way to make it right. I started to do research on how to get even without getting caught. I came across some bunk about a crossroad demon.

I was a little desperate so why the hell not. I got the spell ready and stopped at a crossroad to make my deal. I put a box into a hole and waited. I waited for an hour and a half, then I decided to just leave. I can't go vigilante cop on him and I can't use a supernatural way to get him.

"I knew this wasn't going to work. Can't get an easy way to punish a douche nozzle." I complained and was about to leave.

"Well we wouldn't want you to leave now do we luv?" said an English voice behind me.

I turned around to see a man in a black coat, black pants and shoes. He had hazel eyes and some scruff on his face. I raised an eye brow at him and waited.

"So you are the demon I need to talk to?" I asked him.

"Yes I am." He answered me looking a little impatient.

"Alright then hot stuff this is the deal. I trade my soul and you kill this guy. I'll even sweeten it by giving it to you right now if you kill this guy in the most painful way and take his soul to hell for more torture." I told him. He looked a little surprised at my statement but said nothing.

"So what did this guy do? Break your heart?" He asked me.

"No he is a child rapist and I caught his ass and had all the proof needed but he was let go due to the jury. I do not want him to get away, I want him to suffer like those little girls have suffered." I growled and felt my knuckles turn white.

"Alright then luv I'll take that deal but I'm going to change it a little. You get to live but you have to be my bride. You will be a demon bride and I will kill the big nasty." He said with a smirk on his charming face.

I thought about it, that has to be better than going to hell. Getting to bang a guy that is this hot and live for as long as I can before something else kills me. An yet could I be a demon? Could I do horrible things to innocent people for fun.

"Fuck it. You got yourself a deal. So now what sugartits we shake hands and you kill me?" I ask him with a sad smile on my face.

"No we seal it with a kiss." He said and grabbed me and kissed me. I felt a jolt of fire run through me. Both in pain and yet deep down pleasure. When he pulled away he looked into my eyes.

"What's your name love?" The demon asked me.

"You promise you won't laugh?" I asked him, I know he is going to.

"I promise with all of my little black heart." He reassured me.

"My name is Angel Diavolo." I said as quickly as I could.

He stared at me for a second then smiled. It was a little creepy but then it cracked and he started to laugh.

"That's your bloody name? Oh who in their right mind gave you that name?" He said around barks of laughter.

"Two nuns who thought it was funny." I growled at his mirth.

"Well it does seem a little fitting. The face of an angel but the temperament of the devil. I do like it." He stated and brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"I look like an angel?" I asked him. I didn't see myself as beautiful. Long raven hair, eyes as blue as the ocean and a nice curvy figure were my only good features. My bust was too big for my liking and my ass was way too big. My lips were to thin and my voice sounded like I smoked coming out of the womb. My feet were huge and my hands weren't any better. The only good thing about my body was I was short so I could hide easier.

"Well what's your name then demon?" I asked him still wondering why he still held me in his arms.

"My name is Crowley. I am the king of the crossroads." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"So being king is a big deal huh?" I asked him.

"Oh you have no idea. " He replied.

I rolled my eyes and finally got tired of being out here. I pulled away from him gently and started to go to my car. He disappeared from the crossroad in an instance. I raised my eyebrow at this and kept on going. Once I got into the car and started the engine Crowley reappeared and scared the shit out of me.

"Sweet buttery Christ! Do I have to put a bell on you?!" I yelled in my cop car.

"So a soul less police officer that's new. " He stated smugly and looked around in the car.

"Well it does happen every now and again. So how do we do this marrying thing? Go blackmail a priest? Do it ourselves? What's the next step?" I questioned as I drove away from our first meeting place and towards my little apartment with my big ass dog.

"We go home, I summon a demon to just say a few words. We exchange rings and kiss to seal it then we are married." Crowley stated as if he did this kind of thing all the time.

"Alright but I want to lay down some married ground rules. I have always thought that when I get married I would remain faithful forever. So if I don't get to bang anyone but you for the rest of my existence then you don't get to either. I am not joking. " I huffed cause he laughed at my demands.

"Is that all?" He asked around his laughter.

"And if we set up a date and you have to leave due to a deal just throw me a text. Just type CRD and I'll know to either wait or just leave." I finished saying and watched as I turned the corner down the road where my apartment was.

"I can live with that. But where are we going now luv?" He asked as he looked around to see where the hell we were.

"To my apartment, I am off shift and I really would like one of my cookies." I explained as we finally pulled up to a decent looking apartment complex. We got out of the car and walked into what I called home.

As soon as we opened the door a giant Irish wolfhound ran to up to us and tackled me pushing me into Crowley. I laughed and gave my baby a hearty pat and pushed him off of me.

"Cute dog. Wanna see mine?" Crowley said and snapped his fingers and a demonic dog showed up in my living room. Red beady eyes and acid dripping out of his mouth.

"Can you get him to stop drooling on my carpet?" I asked him and pointed to the droll.

"Hey Growley stop makin a mess." He commanded and it stopped, tilted its head in a comical kinda way.

"When you kissed me did you turn me into a demon?" I asked as I slowly walked up to the demon dog.

"Not fully luv. Need you to get used to your own powers before I fill you up with the good stuff." Crowley explained.

"That explains the dog a little. Alright go on and summon your demon priest so we can get on with this." I told him and waited. He smirked and there was another guy in black in front of us.

"Yes Crowley?" questioned the demon that Crowley summoned.

"I need you to marry us." Crowley stated and threw a book at him.

The nameless demon nodded and started to read out of the book. I didn't understand what he was saying but you could see that his words were affecting things around me. Crowley turned to me and placed a ring on my finger. It was a simple white gold ring with an onyx stone in the center. I widened my eyes then looked at Crowley.

"Where is your ring?" Asked the demon.

Crowley was about to wave his hands again but I ran to my room and came back with a ring. It was a black titanium ring with a diamond in the center of it. Simple an yet elegant.

"Here wear this Crowley." I said as I placed the ring on his finger.

"Where did you get this love?" he asked as he inspected the ring.

"Well it was a ring that I bought for myself but they sent me the wrong one. So I kept this ring and told them to send me the ring I ordered. Even though it was a mistake I do love this ring so don't think negatively about it." I told him and smiled a little.

He nodded and we continued on with our wedding. Once nameless demon stopped talking Crowley kissed me. I kissed him back then felt some darkness crawl into my skin and into the very depth of my soul. When he pulled back he smirked at me then banished the demon from the house.

I sighed and then walked to my room. My dog, Nix, followed me and sat on his doggy bed. I changed from my work clothes to just a shirt and thong and then got into the bed. Crowley and Growley followed me and got comfy as well. Growley crawled into the bed with Nix and Crowley got undressed and got in with me.

He held me while I slept and rested. I didn't know demons don't need to sleep but hey I enjoy the hell out of it so why not. This marriage was going to be interesting if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose and woke me from my sleep. I normally wouldn't let it bother me if it wasn't for a couple of barks coming from the foot of the bed. It wouldn't bother me so much if I didn't know without a shadow of a doubt that I didn't own two dogs.

I slowly opened my eyes to look around and saw that there was Crowley in my bed. Resting peacefully, well as peacefully as a demon could. I smiled a little and looked further down to see two dogs standing there waiting for us. I gently nudged Crowley to wake him up.

"Crowley wake up the dogs want out." I said gently and settled myself on my elbow.

He slowly started to wake up and looked around. You could tell that he wasn't used to waking up in a small bed with a woman next to him. He flashed out of bed then flashed back looking rather dapper in his suit.

"So I'm guessing asking you to take a shower with me will be out of the question huh?" I asked while getting out of bed.

"We don't need to take showers. We just use magic to become clean." Crowley stated as if this was common knowledge.

"Crowley remember I'm new at being a demon so I don't know how to flash myself or any other neat trick you know." I explained and walked into the bathroom.

"Hold still and I'll teach you." He said as he gently grabbed my wrist and made me stare at him.

He looked into my eyes slowly his eyes turned red. I felt something change with my eyes because they started to itch. He smiled and kissed me. I sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't realize that this was a transfer of knowledge kind of kiss but hey what can ya do?

Once the info was downloaded into my brain Crowley wrapped his arms around me and kissed me in earnest. The taste of sin and whiskey was on his tongue, it seemed to just to be a part of him.

He pulled out of the kiss and smiled at me a little. I smiled back and used the knowledge that he just gave me to clean myself, do my hair and change my clothes. It would seem that Crowley only wore black so I wore a Guess Sleeveless V-neck Bandage Mini dress with some black high heels. I turned around to show him my new dress.

He looked at the outfit with a smirk on his face.

"You have good taste my dear. Now let's take the dogs out and have a little chat with a rapist." Crowley stated and walked over to Growley and Nix.

I smirked and placed my hand on Nix's head and flashed to a nearby park. Crowley was right next to me while Growley started to walk towards Nix. They started to play and went to the rest room.

"So what shall we do about the bastard?" I asked Crowley. You could tell that he was thinking about our little deal.

"Well first we go to your work and quit then we go to this man's home and let Growley have breakfast." Crowley stated as if this was the easiest decision to ever make.

"Alright but I am going to make a request. I have a high school reunion to go to in a week and I would love to show you off." I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oh do you now?" Crowley asked with a smug look on his face.

"But of course. Smart, dashing, evil, good taste in clothes, richer than sin and that accent. Those bloody skanks will be so jealous that they may sell their souls." I stated and flashed my black eyes at him.

I could tell that this plan shocked him because I had just turned from human to demon overnight. I am getting the feeling that the transition from good soul to demon should take longer and that is why he is shocked but come on. Who doesn't want to cause a little pain to the people who have done you wrong with no real conscience?

"You sure?" Crowley asked me.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. These girls are more than likely going to go to hell anyway. Why not give them a one way ticket a little faster than normal." I shrugged and was greeted by our canine friends showing that they were done with their business.

"Shall we then?" Crowley said and reached out for me and Nix.

We held onto each other and flashed to the precinct. I walked to my desk and grabbed my items. I was about half way done when my boss walked out of his office. He had a weird look on his face but I ignored it.

"What are you doing here Diavolo?" He asked me gruffly.

"I am here to get my things and to let you know that I quit." I told him and started to walk out of the precinct.

"Is it because of the child rapist case?" He asked me.

"OFCOUSE IT'S ABOUT THE CHILD RAPIST CASE! Those idiots let him walk because of what? Because one girl got so scared she ran from the room. The other four point blank told them that he did it and they didn't care. I will not work this hard and miss out on my life just for this jack ass to walk free." I said and left the precinct.

We got back to my apartment and I sat down on my couch.

"Very good darling, I am very proud of your little outburst back there. Now we have to move your things to my home." Crowley stated smoothly as he picked up the box from work then poofed it somewhere.

"Your house?" I asked him.

"Oh yes it is a very large house. Plenty of room for you and the dogs." Crowley said with a smile.

I nodded and walked to him. He just stared at me for a few seconds before he wrapped his arm around my waist. The four of us poofed to a very large house's front yard, I gasped and hugged Crowley.

"This house is huge! Whose soul did you deal with for this beaut?" I asked him and looked around the grounds a little.

"The bloke's body I'm in. He was rich and some of the money was in the family so this house is a part of it. Then when his deal was up I pushed his soul into hell and kept the body for myself." Crowley explained and started to walk us into the house.

I smiled as he brought us to the library/office. There were a few demons there waiting for us. They looked to be a little out of place so I tried to ignore them. Crowley then stood behind his desk and pointed to a chair nearby for me to sit in.

"Alright you three this is the deal. This beautiful creature is my bride and you will listen to her as you listen to me understand? Also you three will go to her old apartment and get some of her things and bring them here." Crowley said and waited for them to leave.

"Something tells me that they weren't the brightest bulb in the store were they dear." I said with a smile on my face.

"No but they are a little useful every now and again. Now let me show you to your room and then we will go get your prize." Crowley said and quickly grabbed my hand and escorted me to our new room.

It was a large room with a king canopy bed. A dresser and what looked to be a walk in closet. I noticed the bed again and saw that it had red and black satin sheets. I smirked; my new husband must really like the finer things in life.

"What's so funny luv?" Crowley asked me as he sat on the bed.

"Oh I was just noticing that you enjoy the finer things in life. That and I now have a husband. I never gave up hope I just didn't think I would ever get to have one." I told him and sat next to him.

"Why is that?" Crowley asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Easy guys didn't find me too attractive and the ones that did turn out to be dicks." I told him and played with his hand a little.

"Well you are still right about that." Crowley said jokingly.

"True but you're a lovable dick besides I doubt you would hurt me on purpose." I stated and laid back on the bed.

He nodded and laid next to me. I turned to him and smiled, it was weird just enjoying myself with another person but come to find you he was a demon. He reached over and lightly touched my face.

"Ready to show off those powers of yours?" Crowley asked smirking evilly and letting his eyes turn red.

I nodded and flashed to the guy's house. Crowley wasn't too far behind me, he looked at the little piss poor apartment that he lived in and we walked and poofed. Once we were in I could see that he had lots of child porn around his home. To others it was just catalogs and pictures from the net but I knew better.

I growled and my anger grew so much that some glass broke. Crowley scowled as well and looked to me for the lead. I walked to the back of the apartment and I could hear him talking. I couldn't hear what he was saying just the fact that he was talking. I opened the door and he was there talking to another girl. I clenched and used my powers to slam him into the wall.

"Well well well. You couldn't behave could you? Not even a full week after you were released and you grabbed another girl." I told him and walked slowly towards him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He cried and looked a little panicked.

"I am the last person you are going to see before you die." I told him and watched out of the corner of my eye, Crowley walked towards the girl and asked her where her home was. Once she told him they poofed.

"Growley how about you have an early dinner." I said and felt Growley appear.

I walked away a little and enjoyed watching Growley tear into the son of a bitch. I just watched until he was nothing more than a head and some skin. I smiled and patted Growley. We poofed to Crowley's location and saw that he was just talking to her trying to calm her down.

"Are you ok sweety?" I asked as I knelled to her level and looked at her in the eye.

"Yes he didn't do anything yet. He was too busy telling me what he was going to do." The sweet little girl said to me. I nodded and stood up.

"Everything has been handled. He's where he belongs, let's get her to her parents and get back home." I said to Crowley and picked the little girl up and walked to her house. We poofed to her room and tucked her in.

Once we were done we went back home and got ready for bed. I changed into a black shirt and left my undies on while Crowley just took off his clothes except for his boxers and got into bed. I noticed that his body had some tattoos.

"That meat suit of yours was very naughty I see." I said and pointed to his tattoos.

"Yes he was. I kind of like them." He stated and got comfy in the bed.

I just rolled my eyes and snuggled into the plush warmth of the bed. I breathed in deeply and let sleep take over me.


End file.
